Play the Who's that!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Side story to Play the night away. What would happen if what we knew about the canon FNAF happened in the real world? And what if the victims went to the story world? Probably nothing to be honest. Please read this. I'm lonely and its a request.


**AN: Hey guys! I got another request! The Chuck animatronics meet the Fnaf group. LET'S RUIN THIS REQUEST!**

Harry watched in horror as Felix's potion blew while Freddy's wand shot out a spell, as they combined he thought he saw a group of figures appear from somewhere...

Harry shot up quickly, doing a quick count of everyone to make sure they were ok, there were too many… He looked at the new intruders and frowned… One of them was pale with green eyes, messy grey hair, a purple jacket, a green shirt with a yellow C, as well as mouse ears and a tail! Another one had blue eyes and blonde hair, a pink and white checkered shirt, blue jeans and purple shoes. Another had brownish skin, yellow hair, a yellow shirt, blue jeans and green eyes. Another one was pale, had dog ears, a cowboy hat, brown hair, yellowish brown eyes, a Dalmatian style shirt, a bandit mask on his neck and red shoes. The last one had a blue shirt and a red tie with a white apron, a chef hat and black short hair, a big mustache, tan jeans and brown shoes, his eyes were yellowish brown…

"What the…" He muttered, helping the animatronics he knew get up. Felix ran over towards the new intruders and poked one of them. Freddy frowned and looked at Mike, who shrugged confused.

Chuck.E opened his eyes with a headache, he looked around before he focused in on a hook right in front of his face. "Hi?" He squeaked out in fear.

"Felix stop it." A boy told a kid who pulled the hook away and looked embarrassed. "I apologise for that, who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked going from polite to angry.

"I'm Chuck.E, Chuck ? The pizzeria?" He watched as they looked around confused.

"Um… There's not one…" A girl wearing a mask on her face told him. "It's Freddy Fazbears in this dimension…" She explained.

"… Ningyō?" He asked confused.

"Her name's pet now… How'd ye know her name?" The hook boy demanded.

"Felix… Remember when I went missing…" Pet muttered.

"Oh!" He exclaimed understanding.

"Chuck.E, mind if we call you Chuck?" A boy asked, "Good. Who are your friends? And how do you have a human form?" He asked him again.

"Well… I don't know… We just all remembered being pushed into our costumes and waking up as the animatronics with… Pet? In front of us, giving us a smile," He told them watching as their faces slipped into horror…

"Y-You're one of those…" The boy whispered in horror. "I hate doing this." He muttered grabbing a gun and pointing it at Chuck.

"W-What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"You're a forced soul, trapped in a body of wires and gears, it's my duty to put you out of your misery… Unless you want to live." He told Chuck calmly.

"NO! I have to make the children happy!" He shouted at him.

He put the gun into a draw with a smile, "Thanks… I hate doing it. What about your friends?" He asked.

"They're the same…" He said with a scared smile. "We all just want to make them laugh, but… Is there even a way home?"

"Sure there is… Maybe, we just have to find it." He told Chuck with a grin. "And to find it, we need to investigate what happened."

 **Five days later**

Chuck sat in the room behind the curtains with his friends. Harry and the others were all trying to figure out what had caused them to appear in the current dimension, or as Pet called it, The Fnafwarts1 dimension, nobody could tell what that meant.

Harry grinned as he read a book, apparently when Freddy had cast the spell he had cast one designed to show twins or people in the same role as them, while Felix's potion would have teleported someone to the potions location once activated. Chuck was the main mascot at his pizzeria and so was Freddy, so when the spell and potion combined it brought him and his friends to them. The only problem was getting them back to their dimension…

A figure watched Mike read a book before jumping inside of his mind…

A purple person was sitting on a desk with an equally Purple Mike when a Yellow Person appeared inside of the mental pizzeria…

Outside of it Mike's eyes went from purple in both eyes to yellow in his right…

 **AN: Umm… It's kinda short I know, but it's hard when I don't really know much about Chuck . But I hope you liked what I could give! Oh! And Omake thingy!**

Harry stood proudly over the city, his sailor senshi/werewolf/kryptonion/slenderman/founder/merlin/god/sailor senshi DNA within him giving him incredible strength! He looked around as his hand glowed, a new DNA had been unlocked…

Harry woke up annoyed. That was the tenth time he'd woken up before he could do anything! And he didn't even get to wear the senshi costume!


End file.
